


Mistletoe

by seraphina_snape



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Dex gets caught under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: mistletoe, gingerbread

Dex took one last look around the room to check if he'd forgotten anything, grabbed his duffel bag and headed down the stairs.

Bitty was in the kitchen, the scent of gingerbread heavy in the air.

"Dex!" Bitty handed him a wrapped box. "Gingerbread hockey players," he explained. He gave Dex a stern look. "They're for Christmas, so don't open the box until it's at least Christmas Eve."

Dex nodded. "I promise."

Bitty grinned and handed him another box. "These are just regular Christmas cookies. Feel free to dig in anytime."

"You're the best, Bitty."

"Merry Christmas, Dex. Have fun with your family."

"Merry Christmas, Bits."

"Now, shoo, I need to finish baking before everyone leaves." He made a shooing motion and turned back to the dough on the table.

"All right! I'm just gonna say goodbye to Chowder and Nursey and head out." He slung his duffel over his shoulder. "I'll text you when I get home," he added before Bitty could turn around and ask.

In the doorway to the living room, Dex collided with Nursey.

Nursey running into people was a hazard they all had to live with, some – like those living in the Haus with Nursey – more than others.

Dex caught Nursey out of reflex, and then nearly dropped him when Nursey leaned in and pressed a short, sweet kiss to his lips.

"Mistletoe," Nursey said, and when Dex followed his gaze, he saw Holster's fugly mistletoe pinned to the doorway above them.

Dex' face still felt uncomfortably warm, and he quickly let go of Nursey and stepped back. He kept his eyes on the mistletoe – safer than looking at Nursey. Or Nursey's lips.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of that," he said when he finally trusted his voice to sound normal. The sprig of mistletoe was dried up, the leaves more brown than green and covered in a layer of dust. Dex imagined the berries had once been round and white, but they had already been dry and shriveled up in Dex' freshman year – the first time he'd had an unfortunate encounter with Holster underneath the mistletoe.

"Chowder dug it out of the trash. Said it had been tradition for so long, it didn't feel right to throw it out."

"Did you remind him that Jack said Holster brought it into the Haus in his sophomore year? So it's a tradition that's all of four years old."

Nursey shrugged and headed into the kitchen, the way he'd been going when they collided. Dex turned and found Chowder asleep on the green couch. He huffed in annoyance – Dex wasn't heartless enough to wake Chowder to bitch at him about the mistletoe, but he really, really wanted to.

"Right, whatever," he muttered, turning back around so he could head out through the kitchen. Bitty's latest batch of cookies was out of the oven by now and they smelled heavenly. Maybe he could snag a still warm cookie off the tray.

This time, it was his fault. He turned, saw Nursey coming his way, and stumbled.

Nursey caught him, one of his hands on Dex' side, the other fisted in the front of his jacket.

He saw it coming, this time. The smirk on Nursey's face, the way his eyes darted up to the mistletoe and back down to Dex, the way Nursey leaned in, his eyes closing.

The kiss was just as short and just as sweet as the first, and Dex was half afraid that Nursey would feel the too fast thump-thump of his heart where his hand was pressed against Dex' chest.

"Can't get enough of me today, Poindexter?" Nursey chirped when he pulled back.

"Funny."

"Hmm." Nursey grinned and then slapped his arm. " Have a good break, yeah? I'll tell Chowder you stopped by."

"Thanks. You too."

Nursey ambled off into the living room and Dex took a moment to collect himself and pick his bag off of the floor.

In the kitchen, Bitty was humming along to whatever was playing on his phone, earphones in and completely lost to the world. He looked up when Dex snatched a cookie from the cooling rack, but his disapproving glare softened when he caught sight of Dex' face.

"Oh, honey, what happened to you?"

Dex could only imagine what he looked like. Flushed, a little sweaty, maybe kind of shell-shocked. He shrugged. "Nursey. Mistletoe."

"Oh, no."

"Twice."

Bitty picked three more cookies off the tray and held them out to Dex. "Here, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Bits. I'll see you next year."

Dex closed the Haus door behind him, took a deep breath of cold winter air, and started walking.

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, last one! I think I'm done for today. :p)
> 
> Did I mean to imply that Holster put that mistletoe up in his sophomore year because he wanted to smooch everyone on the team? ...yes, I did. Because Holster 100% did catch _everyone_ under that mistletoe at least once. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> PS: This is also on [tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/154943728457/mistletoe)!


End file.
